Los Trece del Juramento del Apocalipsis
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish
1. El Origen

**L** **OS TRECE DEL JURAMENTO DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **PARTE 1: DESTINO**

 **.o./**

 **Ciao, guys Dios les bendiga :D**

 **Summary:**

 **En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish**

 **Hi, chicos Dios les bendiga**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que he decidido escribir, donde el libro del Apocalipsis, Daniel entre otros que mencionan las profecías sobre lo que ha de ocurrir en el fin del siglo antes de que Cristo venga.**

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 2014 los estudios genéticos habían llegado a mutar los genes para reducir ciertas enfermedades, y la mutación se volvió incontrolable. En los años siguientes se continuó identificando los genes que influían en la longevidad de vida del ser humano, con ello buscando la cura a las múltiples deformaciones humanas.

La perfección.

Poco tiempo después estallo la guerra en el mundo, donde las armas nucleares y genéticas se desencadenaron destruyendo más del 50% de la civilización. Al tratar de llevar una paz duradera se llegó a un acuerdo entre las naciones, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La tierra estaba muriendo, y nada se podía hacer.

Las pestes comenzaron a desatarse y la única forma de destruirlas era la misma que la había ocasionado. Los pocos científicos vivos, buscaron durante una década la solución y habían hallado a través del proceso Metilación -Adición en el ADN la solución en un grupo sanguíneo oculto entre la humanidad; De las cenizas de aquella lejana civilización, surgió un nuevo mundo donde las arenas cubrían la árida tierra y la persecución de aquella sangre era la única respuesta: Al precio que fuera, la humanidad debía sobrevivir…

 **Palabras: 554 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 1: El origen**

Eran sus ojos grises lo que los atraían.

Las llamas cubrían la tienda en el interminable desierto, y sus vidas se consumían lentamente ante sus ojos. Mientras, él veía como la oscura sangre se regaba por la alfombra de la tienda junto a los gemidos de dolor de su madre y al cadáver del que conocía como su padre.

El aroma de las adelfas en el camino del jardín comenzaba a filtrarse por las ventanas y estas se mezclaron con el olor de la sangre en el suelo. Los ojos azul violáceos de una pequeña figura escondida entre las cortinas de la espléndida tienda, le pertenecía a el líder de aquel grupo de nómadas, su padre...acurrucado mientras los gritos de su madre se extendían en un eco malsonante hacia el cielo del desierto, y aunque su cuerpecito temblaba continuo allí, observando como aquellos hombres vestidos de gris la mancillaban frente a sus ojos.

Aunque, deseaba golpear con todas sus fuerzas a aquellos hombres no podía acercarse, lo había prometido y allí, mordiéndose los labios sintió el sabor acre de su sangre pudo ver, como el aliento dejaba los labios tensos de su madre en un grito silencioso, lleno de agonía al cielo mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo de vida.

Les odiaba, juraba en su interior que se vengaría.

No permitiría que sus ojos lo traicionaran, el fuego comenzó a propagarse por la tienda y con el odio propagándose como las llamas ardientes por su cuerpo, se movió en las sombras al ver que todos ellos se habían alejado del campamento donde solo quedaba la sangre que impregnaba, el aire de las rojizas dunas del desierto.

La oscurecida luna bañada en carmesí que brillaba sobre el cielo solo daba muestras de la sangre inocente derramada, por la codicia de la humanidad.

Cuando rayaba la luz del oscuro sol que alumbraba al mundo, dando inicio a la oscuridad que caía sobre las arenas, el niño de cabello negro cayo con aquella vestimenta holgada de color marrón y en su boca se plantó un rictus de dolor, crueldad, con la usual desesperación mezclada con impotencia.

Había caminado sin rumbo fijo, atravesando aquel valle arenoso que parecía extenderse hacia el horizonte sin fin. Sus ojos parecían haberse perdido en una niebla irreal, porque los muchos espejismos lo estaban volviendo loco.

No sabía distinguir lo real de lo irreal.

Arrastraba con él una espada, una que siempre parecía llevar su padre y el rubí rojo que brillaba con el negro sol; deslizo su pequeña mano para tratar de sentir tal vez la esencia de su padre a través del filo de plata manchado de sangre que parecía un recubrimiento en ella.

Recordaba la sonrisa de su madre y su padre, aquel día cuando se habían despedido de el para salir a buscar algo en el jardín de adelfas que rodeaba el lejano lago, que salía desde atrás del campamento de su padre y ver las rojas arenas del desierto más allá.

— **"Mama...Papa..."** —murmuro el niño, mientras sentía las deslizantes lagrimas sobre su piel reseca.

Cayo sobre la arena, y a pesar del calor incesante pudo sentir un extraño sentimiento de calidez al caer en la inconsciencia. Una sombra se elevó cerca del cuerpo inconsciente y tomándolo entre sus oscuras vestimentas lo alejo de las cadenas de la muerte.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. The Cursed devoured Earth

**L** **OS TRECE DEL JURAMENTO DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **PARTE 1: DESTINO**

 **.o./**

 **Ciao, guys Dios les bendiga :D**

 **Summary:**

 **En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish**

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 2014 los estudios genéticos habían llegado a mutar los genes para reducir ciertas enfermedades, y la mutación se volvió incontrolable. En los años siguientes se continuó identificando los genes que influían en la longevidad de vida del ser humano, con ello buscando la cura a las múltiples deformaciones humanas.

La perfección.

Poco tiempo después estallo la guerra en el mundo, donde las armas nucleares y genéticas se desencadenaron destruyendo más del 50% de la civilización. Al tratar de llevar una paz duradera se llegó a un acuerdo entre las naciones, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La tierra estaba muriendo, y nada se podía hacer.

Las pestes comenzaron a desatarse y la única forma de destruirlas era la misma que la había ocasionado. Los pocos científicos vivos, buscaron durante una década la solución y habían hallado a través del proceso Metilación -Adición en el ADN la solución en un grupo sanguíneo oculto entre la humanidad; De las cenizas de aquella lejana civilización, surgió un nuevo mundo donde las arenas cubrían la árida tierra y la persecución de aquella sangre era la única respuesta: Al precio que fuera, la humanidad debía sobrevivir…

 **Palabras: 907 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 2: The Curse Devoured The Earth**

 **"** _ **Por esta causa la maldición consumió la tierra, y sus moradores fueron asolados; por esta causa fueron consumidos los habitantes de la tierra, y disminuyeron los hombres."**_

 **Isaías 24:6**

Era una tierra de abrasador sol negro que parecía extenderse en la inmensidad, donde las rojizas dunas se esparcían enromes alzándose y cayendo en valles desde el gris cielo. Había abstractas formaciones de rocas y vestigios de épocas en que las ciudades cubrían la tierra, cuando reinaba el caos y la confusión.

El sol negro que reinaba el vasto cielo, comenzaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte lleno de un tono más rojizo después de la negrura que lo cubría. Desde que salía al alba, las densas nubes que daban un extraño tono al cielo arrojando destellos de obscuridad como un enorme océano de bronce.

El sonido que arrastraba el viento, era una buena señal.

El ave de presa sobre la roca la observo con cautela y aquellos horribles ojos rojos, como los de una criatura del averno. Mirándola, le trajo repulsión, aquella atroz ave que habían domado alrededor de quien sabe cuánto siglos atrás, con aquellos ojos ciegos a la luz, Era indicio del campamento más cercano de nómadas de las arenas.

Por supuesto, al mirar más allá de aquellas densas nubes de vez en cuando se avistaba una monstruosa figura flotando sobre la tierra que iba y venía sobre el cielo.

Molesta continúo el camino que indicaban las voces, y sosteniendo las amarras de su improvisada mochila subió a la cima de la duna que tal vez, la separaba de la gente.

— _La poca que quedaba_ —pensó.

Sabía que encontraría una caravana de mercaderes; desconfiada sabía que entre ellos siempre había un espía traidor.

— _Siempre los había_ —se dijo mentalmente.

Allegra Aminah pudo ver como se dispersaba el campamento, las sombras alrededor de la hoguera daban indicio de asentarse por aquella noche y sonrío.

Los últimos destellos dieron paso a la más obscura negrura, las sombras reflejaban las desperdigadas siluetas con telas negras de los nómadas mercaderes, cuyo negocio negro era el abastecimiento del mundo árido de las dunas.

El viento comenzaba a mover la entrada de las tiendas, aunque no perforaba las gruesas telas oscuras con mezcla de colores claros y frescos.

Pronto, entre las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo se asomó la luna de color rojo— _Conocida como la Luna de sangre_ —Era el momento adecuado para moverse.

Se deslizo suavemente sobre la duna rojiza que se alzaba a un lado del camino trazado del campamento, apoyo sobre sus muslos y codos para asomar con cautela su mirada, tras el oscuro velo junto a la negra cubierta de su túnica.

La luz rojiza de la luna que comenzaba a alzarse y pudo ver mejor las vacilantes sombras de la caravana que cruzaba el valle entre ambas dunas.

Las macabras siluetas de hombres sentados, que vigilaban las riendas de los codiciados camellos del desierto. Para identificarlos estaban cubiertos de colores y símbolos bordados de cada hombre junto a las oscuras vestimentas de sus túnicas, que parecían flotar alrededor.

Allegra se movió y sus ojos completamente grises parecían brillar insondables, deslizándose suavemente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos cerca de su muslo y tocando el cuchillo de hoja de engastes de plata curva, que escondía en la funda amarrada sobre sus oscuro pantalones holgados donde parecía que los forros de piel se mezclaban con la tela negra.

Tranquila ahora, suspiro y bajando nuevamente al valle se limpió los rojizos granos de la tela de su oscura túnica. Había visto cada movimiento de los miembros de la caravana incluso cuando se detenían en la base entre el valle y el cercano oasis de oscuras aguas, tan rojas como la sangre.

El silbido del viento era un canto, en silencio, incrusto sus dedos en la arena para sentir el llamado de su sangre. Parecía como la adrenalina apresurada parecía correr por los ríos de sangre de su cuerpo, múltiples sensaciones comenzaban a atravesar su cuerpo.

Eran Suks(1) nómadas que caminaban alrededor del continente con mercancías que muchos renegados y habitantes de las tierras rojas podían intercambiar para sobrevivir.

La tierra comenzaba a hablarle un lenguaje abrumador y hermoso. Lleno de sucesos, imágenes, sonidos que se extendían más allá de las palabras aún más profundos y plenos de sentidos. Un antiguo lenguaje que los hombres de ahora no entendían, uno que nació, antes que las palabras donde la fuerza de las voces parecía un remolino en las paredes de su mente.

Trato de aislar el tiempo que las arenas resguardaban, desde la antigüedad. Sin flaquear ante tal conocimiento eficiente y sobrenatural. Encontrando lo que deseaba, un aire proveniente de oriente acaricio su rostro sacándola de sus pensamientos. Una experiencia que hacia parte de su ser, era emotiva y persistente al ver el tiempo plasmado en la tierra que miraba, escuchaba, siempre le fascinaba todo aquello.

— _Viajar en los tiempos_ —Así se le conocía a aquel don, solo pocos como ella podían usarlo de forma que podían atravesar las eras y las épocas. Ver el conocimiento que la tierra poseía era más de lo que un ser humano podría ver, — _pero, ¿Acaso era humana?_ —un brillo de risa se avisto en sus ojos.

Soltando el engaste del cuchillo en la funda de sus correas y estirándose de forma felina podía comprar alguno que otros víveres para su bolsa de viaje. Algo en la tierra, le decía que podía encontrar una parte importante y conociendo el instinto que siempre le avisaba. Confió en aquello.

Era un buen día para ir de compras, después de todo _Èl_ regresaría pronto de su viaje a occidente.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Suks: Tienda de comerciantes de bazar en Marrakech**


	3. World After Cursing

**L** **OS TRECE DEL JURAMENTO DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **PARTE 1: DESTINO**

 **.o./**

 **Ciao, guys Dios les bendiga :D**

 **Summary:**

 **En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish**

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 2014 los estudios genéticos habían llegado a mutar los genes para reducir ciertas enfermedades, y la mutación se volvió incontrolable. En los años siguientes se continuó identificando los genes que influían en la longevidad de vida del ser humano, con ello buscando la cura a las múltiples deformaciones humanas.

La perfección.

Poco tiempo después estallo la guerra en el mundo, donde las armas nucleares y genéticas se desencadenaron destruyendo más del 50% de la civilización. Al tratar de llevar una paz duradera se llegó a un acuerdo entre las naciones, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La tierra estaba muriendo, y nada se podía hacer.

Las pestes comenzaron a desatarse y la única forma de destruirlas era la misma que la había ocasionado. Los pocos científicos vivos, buscaron durante una década la solución y habían hallado a través del proceso Metilación -Adición en el ADN la solución en un grupo sanguíneo oculto entre la humanidad; De las cenizas de aquella lejana civilización, surgió un nuevo mundo donde las arenas cubrían la árida tierra y la persecución de aquella sangre era la única respuesta: Al precio que fuera, la humanidad debía sobrevivir…

 **Palabras** **: 613 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 3: World After Cursing**

 **"Por esta causa la maldición consumió la tierra, y sus moradores fueron asolados; por esta causa fueron consumidos los habitantes de la tierra, y disminuyeron los hombres."**

 **Isaías 24:6**

Él era un cazador, buscaba una presa tan escurridiza como los granos de arena del desierto que se deslizaban entre sus dedos. Deslizo una de sus manos hasta el mango de su espada de un material de color plata y tan distinto de algo conocido en las _Bloddy Land_ , no le importaba realmente de donde viniera.

— _Sus ojos de plata se encienden como brasas encendidas_ —pensó al recitar las palabras que describían los rasgos que dominaba su presa— _Un poder, una presencia que no se puede explicar con claridad. Algo tan sobrenatural…_ —resonaban una y otra vez en las oscuras paredes de su mente, apretando y soltando la empuñadura negra con el engaste rojo de su espada.

— _Deunoros_ —era el nombre como se les llamaba a aquellas criaturas, sus labios se convirtieron en un rictus de molestia.

Sus ojos observaron con cautela a los Suks que habían armado los Kaufmann(1) con su habitual forma de vivir y sus suaves movimientos al armar sus tiendas de campaña con la espera de mensajeros de los habitantes de las Bloddy Land.

Algunos de los moradores del desierto junto a los oscuros velos, estaban desperdigados alrededor de la enorme y crepitante hoguera en el centro del lugar. Su trabajo era proteger, después de todo por ello al iluminar el desierto, eran blancos obvios de los ladrones y criaturas que rondan en las sombras de las dunas.

Las noches heladas del desierto parecían punzar en sus negros guantes que ocultaban sus vendas, unas que escondían terribles cicatrices tras las que se resguardaba a través de la túnica que ocultaba su cuerpo.

Las fuertes tormentas y el abrumador sol parecían roer sus dedos o su piel haciéndole alucinar extrañas imágenes que abrumaban sus pensamientos.

Debía resguardar su piel de cualquier contacto con otro ser humano, suspiro. Sabía de memoria la descripción de sus presas y, aquellas cualidades eran un farol iluminado para cualquier Soldner(2) por supuesto, eso era culpa de la extraña vida en las tierras de sangre.

En medio de aquellos hombres, el pago siempre solía ser algún valioso objeto o en especie para proteger al campamento de cualquier amenaza. Los grupos de Suks tenían tratos con algunos hombres de las Megalópolis que levitaban sobre el cielo, las mercancías e incluso los mercenarios eran parte del intercambio.

A cambio, la lealtad era primordial en sus pactos con los diez Reinos.

Muchas de las mujeres allí, seducidas por la libertad que profesaban las Megalópolis para los habitantes de las Cursed Lowlands (así era como los conocían los habitantes de las ciudades) daban alivio a su lujuria y a la de otros sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Las usuales celebraciones de las caravanas, no parecían divertirlo aunque lo había intentado una vez— _Por obligación de su padre Adoptivo_ —Aunque, Este parecía alegre ante este tipo de diversión malsonante en algunas tribus.

Dante Ritter, veía a las mujeres con las leves muestras de sus cuerpos en los negros velos. Al levantar su oscura túnica dejaban al descubierto su tobillo delicado, envuelto en una roja cadenilla y alejarse con su próxima víctima en alguna tienda en las sombras.

Mientras veía la lujuria bailar en medio de los hombres cerca al fuego, miro una figura que parecía moverse lentamente y que nadie le importaba mirar, como un espectro en medio de los mortales.

Apretando la empuñadura de su espada, Dante aspiro aire para calmar los latidos de su corazón y una canción parecía repetirse en el viento. Incrustándose en su alma, aquella música que danzaba con el viento y aquella silueta parecía que en cada movimiento se formaba el ritmo, apretó los dientes de frustración.

Su presa se estaba burlando de él.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kaufmann: comerciantes en alemán.**

 **Soldner: Mercenario**


	4. Memory of the Earth

**LOS TRECE DEL JURAMENTO DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **PARTE 1: DESTINO**

 **.o./**

 **Ciao, guys Dios les bendiga :D**

 **Summary:**

 **En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish**

 **Hi, chicos Dios les bendiga**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que he decidido escribir, donde el libro del Apocalipsis, Daniel entre otros que mencionan las profecías sobre lo que ha de ocurrir en el fin del siglo antes de que Cristo venga.**

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 2014 los estudios genéticos habían llegado a mutar los genes para reducir ciertas enfermedades, y la mutación se volvió incontrolable. En los años siguientes se continuó identificando los genes que influían en la longevidad de vida del ser humano, con ello buscando la cura a las múltiples deformaciones humanas.

La perfección.

Poco tiempo después estallo la guerra en el mundo, donde las armas nucleares y genéticas se desencadenaron destruyendo más del 50% de la civilización. Al tratar de llevar una paz duradera se llegó a un acuerdo entre las naciones, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La tierra estaba muriendo, y nada se podía hacer.

Las pestes comenzaron a desatarse y la única forma de destruirlas era la misma que la había ocasionado. Los pocos científicos vivos, buscaron durante una década la solución y habían hallado a través del proceso Metilación -Adición en el ADN la solución en un grupo sanguíneo oculto entre la humanidad; De las cenizas de aquella lejana civilización, surgió un nuevo mundo donde las arenas cubrían la árida tierra y la persecución de aquella sangre era la única respuesta: Al precio que fuera, la humanidad debía sobrevivir…

 **Palabras: 1028 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 4: Memory of the Earth  
**

 **"** **Su memoria perece en la tierra, y no tiene nombre en las calles** **"**

 **Job 18: 17**

Los danzantes se movían alrededor del fuego frente a la hoguera, se movían al ritmo pagano de las llamas y con la embriaguez de los cuerpos mezclados con la lujuria, le daban un aire desconocido de aquella figura que extendía sus manos hacia las llamas, su rostro e incluso sus ojos estaban tras el velo junto a las sombras eran un revoltijo de negrura con forma humana.

Preparado para cualquier situación y la extraña esencia que emanaba era una advertencia a todo aquel que estaba alrededor, tratando de ocultarse tras la ignorancia.

Actuaba de forma anormal con respecto a los habitantes del desierto, era casi anti-natural al ver como los otros no parecían notarlo, dando afirmación a la sospecha y entrecerrando los ojos, atento a cada movimiento por muy mínimo que fuera podía disipar toda duda e inclinándose, sentía los músculos tensos listos para cualquier situación.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El calor se extendía por la oscura tela de las vendas que cubrían las palmas abiertas de sus manos y suspiro de alivio. Se deslizo tomando asiento frente al fuego, fijando sus ojos en la danzante llama, ignorando a los frenéticos bailarines Kaufmann alrededor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y deslizo su mirada entre los miembros de la caravana, la tierra parecía ondear con un suave murmullo que viajaba a través de la esencia del mundo, anunciando las intenciones de los habitantes de aquel grupo cauteloso de lo desconocido y un recelo extrañamente palpable que su piel percibía.

Sus ojos del color de la plata miraban alrededor de la hoguera, examinando a cada uno de los muertos delante de ella y entonces se encontró con la mirada fija de un extraño, aquella mirada era como miles de agujas. Apretó los labios en una mueca, al saber que ese de allí no era mas que un Soldner, uno al parecer bastante peligroso y perspicaz.

«¡Genial!» pensó soltando un hondo suspiro, alejo sus manos de las llamas y las escondió bajo las mangas de su oscura vestimenta. No era prudente, una demostración "Milagrosa" de sus habilidades para ser un faro, un blanco fácil al imperio de los diez reinos.

Se les llamaba "Esenios o Faruk"(1), como su nombre original y el resto de la humanidad les conocían como "Deunoros Archana"(2), aunque su descendencia era casi inexistente se decía incluso que venían desde los tiempos de Adán, muchos milenios atrás.

Su raza, una cuyos rasgos sobrenaturales de ojos grises, junto a otras cualidades que muchos deseaban, eran usualmente victimas de persecuciones sin sentido. Aunque muchas de las hazañas legendarias habían ayudado a la humanidad, esta las había olvidado y algunos de su pueblo resguardaba al pasarlas de generación en generación a través de los pergaminos sagrados.

No eran humanos, pero, tampoco inmortales.

Eran los ejecutores que desplegaban el poder del creador, y aunque muchos de ellos habían nacido de los humanos, habían perdido tal cualidad como tal.

Lentamente se levanto, sacudiéndose y aspirando hondo se volvió para salir fuera del campamento, sintiendo el movimiento ondulante de la tierra con una advertencia implícita del interés de aquel extraño sujeto.

Si, el la seguiría de eso estaba segura.

Sonrió, para dejarse llevar por una melodía cuya letra le hizo recordar el porque de esta vida una que le había traído, paz, una que solo conoció una vez en su vida pasada y en un solo momento: "La Muerte"

«Todas las naciones me rodearon; en el nombre del Señor yo las destruiré»(3) murmuro, el aire comenzó a girar a su alrededor tan sutil como siempre era y con el ritmo incesante de cuerdas que parecían resonar en las paredes de su mente «¡Dales, Señor, su merecido por todo lo que han hecho! Oscurece su entendimiento, ¡y caiga sobre ellos tu maldición! Persíguelos, Señor, en tu enojo, y bórralos de este mundo…»(4)

sintio las palmas de sus manos picar, esa era una buena señal.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Observó a la fluida figura moverse entre el gentio y cruzar a traves de las oscuros velos, sin siquiera tocarlos y aunque los Kaufmann eran nomadas con una mezcla de culturas y costumbres de muchas razas que parecian resguardar parte de la historia de la humanidad que una vez gobernó este mundo.

Esa persona solo atravesaba sin siquiera tropezar a alguno, ni aun hebrio y eso hizo aun mas afirmar su opinión.

Debia cumplir su trabajo, aquel extraño enemigo de los reinos podia ser un ladron del desierto y no seria inteligente subestimarlo, aunque habian hecho avances en sus metodos podia decirse que aun era dificil atraparles.

Suspiro, pensando en los rebeldes, criaturas y ladrones eran el pan de cada dia para las caravanas Suks.

Se levanto con cautela aun con la mirada fija en la oscura silueta, aunque por algun extraño motivo no habia visto los usuales ojos grises que poseian. Si, era verdad que podia sentir su mirada que parecia medir su valor, tan incomoda como solia ser sus superiores en la milicia y apretando los dientes habia percibido la rauda e inteligente mirada antes de verla.

Pudo ver como se dirigía hacia el otro lado del campamento, no era indolente, de eso estaba seguro. La fría hostilidad que se respiraba en el aire, incluyendo la usual frialdad e indiferencia ante los kauffman alrededor suyo e inclusive recibía el mismo trato de ellos.

«¿Acaso no la veían?»pensó, se había percatado de muchas cualidades inusuales en cada presa y sus habilidades como rastreador le habían hecho una reputación una que se le apreciaba con el nombre de "Nimrod" un seudónimo bastante indicado, para el.

Sigilosamente se levanto, pasando desapercibido por el resto de los habitantes mirando de un lado a otro, se deslizo entre las sombras que formaban las tiendas y siguiéndola vio que comenzaba a alejarse en la cima de una duna tras el campamento.

Las miradas y actitudes de sus presas parecían ser casi siempre las mismas: distantes, indiferentes, no suscitaban hostilidad en pocos casos y pocos accedían a un desafío y un cierto temor prudente que parecía oculto…o eso pensaban ellos.

Apretó el puñal de plata pulida con inscripciones y el filo carmesí, junto al rubí rojo de su empuñadura negra engastada. Era el momento de terminar con este juego.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, Pues aquí cumpliendo con lo dicho y agradezco a katherinpf13 o es así, ya no recuerdo...porque me motivo a continuar esta historia XD y a Ivan mi amigo quien también me motivo a escribir esta historia.**

 **Faruk: Que distingue la verdad de la mentira**

 **Deunoros Archana: Santos dedicados**

 **Salmos 118: 10 RVA 2006**

 **Lamentaciones 3: 64-66 (BAD)**


	5. Falling

**LOS TRECE DEL JURAMENTO DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **PARTE 1: DESTINO**

 **.o./**

 **Ciao, guys Dios les bendiga :D**

 **Summary:**

 **En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish**

 **Hi, chicos Dios les bendiga**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que he decidido escribir, donde el libro del Apocalipsis, Daniel entre otros que mencionan las profecías sobre lo que ha de ocurrir en el fin del siglo antes de que Cristo venga.**

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 2014 los estudios genéticos habían llegado a mutar los genes para reducir ciertas enfermedades, y la mutación se volvió incontrolable. En los años siguientes se continuó identificando los genes que influían en la longevidad de vida del ser humano, con ello buscando la cura a las múltiples deformaciones humanas.

La perfección.

Poco tiempo después estallo la guerra en el mundo, donde las armas nucleares y genéticas se desencadenaron destruyendo más del 50% de la civilización. Al tratar de llevar una paz duradera se llegó a un acuerdo entre las naciones, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La tierra estaba muriendo, y nada se podía hacer.

Las pestes comenzaron a desatarse y la única forma de destruirlas era la misma que la había ocasionado. Los pocos científicos vivos, buscaron durante una década la solución y habían hallado a través del proceso Metilación -Adición en el ADN la solución en un grupo sanguíneo oculto entre la humanidad; De las cenizas de aquella lejana civilización, surgió un nuevo mundo donde las arenas cubrían la árida tierra y la persecución de aquella sangre era la única respuesta: Al precio que fuera, la humanidad debía sobrevivir…

 **Palabras: 1028 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 5: Falling  
**

 **"Fui empujado con violencia, para que cayese..."**

 **Salmos 118: 13**

Apretó el puñal de plata pulida con inscripciones y el filo carmesí, junto al rubí rojo de su empuñadura negra engastada. Era lo único que tenia de sus padres biológicos, el único recuerdo de su familia en este mundo. Poco a poco había olvidado lo que alguna vez fueron el rostro de sus padres y el de su pueblo, aquella vida había consumido la poca alegría que alguna vez pudo tener en aquel oscuro mundo.

Parecía como si la arena del desierto se llevara uno a uno sus recuerdos, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantos años tenia, inmerso en un sin fin de vidas que parecían irse en la sangre y la arena.

El brillo del filo plateado de una espada lo saco de sus pensamientos, y echándose atrás de un salto apoyándose en las manos, pudo ver la oscura túnica afirmando el mango marrón labrado de una extraña forma fijando unos brillantes ojos grises.

Eran ilegibles y parecían sondearlo desde adentro como si lo paralizaran, era una habilidad, que agradecía no le afectara porque el también la ejecutaba.

Era un perpetuo desafío, que solía aceptar sin duda a pesar del riesgo.

Estaba hincada y levantándose lentamente desenterró la espada, mientras el viento movía su oscura vestimenta como si fuese parte de la obscuridad mientras la roja iluminación de la luna dejaba ver su brillo en las arenas rojas, resaltando su color, casi como si fuese sangre.

Era como si, viera una extraña masacre alrededor de ella.

Con los ojos abiertos pudo verla cerca de el, en un instante extendiendo el filo de plata cerca de su cuello e impulsándose hacia atrás en un arco, esquivó la estela plateada para sostenerse con sus manos para golpear a su anónimo enemigo.

Observo la tambaleante sombra que afirmo sus piernas en la arena, para luego sentir el golpe de sus palmas abiertas en su estomago y salir disparado hacia la arena. Se mantuvo en cuclillas al frenar con sus pies y jadeante miro a la figura que también parecía verle de forma extraña.

Ella se levanto lentamente y tomo su espada para guardarla en su estuche negro, aparto entonces la capa que la cubría a un lado ensartándola con un cuchillo de hoja curva plateado. Aun el velo cubría su rostro dejando ver un traje de cuero reforzado un metal curvado, sus pantalones negros llenos de correas y botas oscuras gruesas.

El debía prepararse, era un extraño estilo de lucha por parte de ella y con un puñetazo imprevisto le golpeo en la cara. Levantándose con pesadez y lanzando un golpe tras otro, pero, pareció no importarle al esquivarlo con una imponente facilidad que lo hizo sentir frustrado.

Se echo atrás para arquearse y lanzar una patada un golpe de una antigua forma de lucha: La Sabate.

Lanzándola sin aire hacia atrás, limpiando la sangre en su mentón y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia Dante lanzo un golpe seco, a su mentón quitándole el velo para ver como un hermoso cabello negro trenzado se deshacía elevándose en el aire para caer sobre la rojiza arena.

—El pago de nuestra lucha es…—soltó con una voz opaca por la ropa y con un ahogado gemido, dejo caer el cuchillo de plata que había sacado de sus botas de cuero, para terminar con ello.

Para encontrarse con un rostro de pómulos suaves redondeados, una piel parecida al dorado del trigo junto a aquellos ojos grises que brillaban desafiantes y alegres. El color de sus ojos, le hizo estremecer a un cuerpo esculpido en el dolor y la furia provocando en él, algo que habia pensado se habia desvanecido : Miedo.

—Tus ojos son…grises—murmuro, mientras estaba sobre ella para tomar rápidamente su cuchillo, algo que a ella le pareció gracioso al ver su rostro impactado.

Pudo ver a través de su velo, el azul violáceo que alguna vez fue y encontrarse con unos ojos parecidos a un color aun mas claro, se veían vacíos para luego ver en el fondo un brillo de incredulidad—¿Quién eres tú?

Aun trataba de creer que aquel extraño luchador había sido una mujer, de una fuerza increíble y que no lo había matado. Entonces, sintió un fuerte golpe y al ver que caía como en cámara lenta a la arena, y como ella quedaba a ahorcajadas sobre él y supo que todo podía acabar.

trago en seco al sentir el filo de plata del cuchillo curvado en su cuello, erguida como estaba se había apegado rápidamente a sus piernas y apretarlo para inmovilizarlo.

— _Sabes que no necesito esto para matarte, ¿No?_ _—_ murmuro ella mientras su voz sonaba como un eco, una voz profunda y aterciopelada mientras sus ojos grises lo miraban con indiferencia, con un extraño deje de tristeza. Sintió dolor en la palma de sus manos, como si afiladas puntas salieran de los granos de arena incrustándose en su piel . Movió lentamente su cuello, para sentir una de sus manos sustituir el cuchillo incrustando sus uñas en la piel,

— _Entonces, ¿Por qué me atacas?_ _—_ Unas palabras que el parecía no entender, le había tomado desprevenido al escuchar su voz profunda y aterciopelada resonando en un eco en el viento y de por si no tenia sentido aquello. Con la otra mano blandiendo el puñal de plata suavemente y con un tajo aparto su capucha, dejando que su cara sintiera el viento y la calidez de la tierra entrar en sus poros.

No entendía su pregunta.

la luz roja de la luna ilumino su piel, era etérea, un ser místico de cuentos y leyendas que podía atraer con su rostro o tal vez su voz, para condenarlo al final de su existencia.

Pudo ver una extraña marca en su cuello, eran trazos circulares que parecían enredarse en un rombo para en su centro recalcar un árbol; el sintió el frio en sus antebrazos cuando pudo ver que sus ojos miraban el extraño tatuaje en su piel.

No sentía sus piernas, ni brazos, en ese instante en que ella tocaba suavemente con sus dedos la piel de su antebrazo, sintió como sus latidos se desbocaban y cuando apartó su roce dejó una extraña sensación de vacío, observo irguiéndose sobre la arena sentada y encontrarse con la luna recalcando las curvas de su cuerpo.

Era una guerrera bajo la fachada etérea de una ninfa, porque cada movimiento era tan casual aun cuando fueses un guerrero, creerías que se estaba burlando pero, ahora que la observó mejor e incluso lucho con ella, pudo darse cuenta que cada movimiento era cauteloso y planeado.

Había caído en su trampa, de eso pudo darse cuenta y solo para el final, «¿acaso lo mataría?» pensó mirando al frío rostro y ojos grises tan profundos como el cielo

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Allegra, sabía que su contrincante se había rendido ante sus palabras y fijándose en el rostro oculto bajo ese oscuro trapo, pudo ver el cabello negro que poseía, su rostro de rasgos duros con pómulos fuertes y ojos azul violáceo que comenzaban a aclararse junto a las puntas plateadas al final de sus cabellos, pensó que era guapo a su manera.

Las cicatrices en su rostro, una que se extendía por su mejilla derecha hasta poco mas encima de su ceja y otra en la izquierda desde su cuello hasta el pómulo antes de su ojo; parecía un antiguo guerrero, uno de aquellos de los que había escuchado de la tierra, impasibles ante todo y remarcados en su alma por el dolor.

— _Respondeme, Ahicam(1)…"—_ murmuro, confuso él arqueo una ceja al mirarla escuchando sus extrañas palabras que parecían calar hondo y eso le molesto porque el deseaba ignorarlas aun entendiéndolas o no _—"¿Porque?"_

—Es mi trabajo, como Soldner—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a levantarse, para ver sino le atacaba, aun temeroso de quien era ella—Aunque eres bastante fuerte, yo podría derrotarte. Después de todo, hay una recompensa tras sus cabezas ¿No?

Ella soltó una carcajada suave, vio la confusión del hombre. Ella sabia a lo que se refería, ellos hacían casi lo mismo que él en cierta forma.

Allegra había nacido con una cualidad única, una que las enormes fortalezas levitantes desearían para sobrevivir: La tierra.

Se podía decir que este Soldner, único en su especie y tan distinto de un mortal común, le divertía porque subestimar a tu adversario era la clave de tu propia derrota y al parecer este inocente, no sabia a lo que se refería ella.

Las únicas personas que le habían proporcionado tal diversión, estaban muertas o lejos de ella y por ello le pareció simpático este cazador que sería pronto una presa que caería ante el abrumador poder que parecía ignorar.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Hola, Dios les bendiga!**

 **Gracias por comentar kathe-chan, espero te guste y bueno he aquí la recompensa. Perdona por responder tarde**

 **ahicam: Hermano que ha aparecido**


	6. Understand

**LOS TRECE DEL JURAMENTO DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **PARTE 1: DESTINO**

 **.o./**

 **Ciao, guys Dios les bendiga :D**

 **Summary:**

 **En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish**

 **Hi, chicos Dios les bendiga**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que he decidido escribir, donde el libro del Apocalipsis, Daniel entre otros que mencionan las profecías sobre lo que ha de ocurrir en el fin del siglo antes de que Cristo venga.**

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 2014 los estudios genéticos habían llegado a mutar los genes para reducir ciertas enfermedades, y la mutación se volvió incontrolable. En los años siguientes se continuó identificando los genes que influían en la longevidad de vida del ser humano, con ello buscando la cura a las múltiples deformaciones humanas.

La perfección.

Poco tiempo después estallo la guerra en el mundo, donde las armas nucleares y genéticas se desencadenaron destruyendo más del 50% de la civilización. Al tratar de llevar una paz duradera se llegó a un acuerdo entre las naciones, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La tierra estaba muriendo, y nada se podía hacer.

Las pestes comenzaron a desatarse y la única forma de destruirlas era la misma que la había ocasionado. Los pocos científicos vivos, buscaron durante una década la solución y habían hallado a través del proceso Metilación -Adición en el ADN la solución en un grupo sanguíneo oculto entre la humanidad; De las cenizas de aquella lejana civilización, surgió un nuevo mundo donde las arenas cubrían la árida tierra y la persecución de aquella sangre era la única respuesta: Al precio que fuera, la humanidad debía sobrevivir…

 **Palabras: 610 aprox.**

 **Capítulo 6: Understand**

 **" No me condenes; hazme entender por qué contiendes conmigo.."**

 **Job 10: 2**

— **Eres un verdadero estúpido, Nimrod—** sonrió ella ante su sorpresa y ante su ceño fruncido, mientras su rostro se tornaba suave para ver un brillo de ternura mezclado con…¿Lastima?— **No lo sabes, ¿eh?**

— **¿A que te refieres?—** pregunto con frialdad.

La vista de su cabello ondeando al viento, era un deleite y sabia que aunque no confiara en ella, la sensación de tranquilidad, le hacia a veces bajar la guardia.

Extraño, había visto a muchas mujeres y le daba igual, pero, con ella sentía una necesidad inclusive obsesión por tocar aquella marca en su cuello que parecía llamarle.

Ella sonrió, mientras señalaba su espada.

— **Preguntate ¿donde obtuviste un arma así?—** replico ella y llevándose una mano al mentón magullado— **Una que solo nosotros podemos manejar, ¿No?**

— **Me la dieron mis padres, eso no significa nada** —espeto sin más dañando su argumento, aunque pensándolo mejor nadie mas ni siquiera sus adversarios podía usarla.

Muchos de los Soldner que se había encontrado, siempre recalcaban eso de su extraña fuerza, cuando trataban de matarle para robar sus armas y de forma estúpida, terminaban con una paliza, tampoco podia destacar su habilidad de rastreo e inclusive al pelear mano a mano con aquellos seres sobrenaturales. Además, del extraño tatuaje en su brazo junto al de su espalda que parecían entrelazar uno con el otro sin mas y tan parecido en trazos al de esa chica.

— **Claro, también podemos mencionar tu fuerza sobrehumana, tus cualidades de rastreo únicas ¿no?** —se acaricio el mentón que parecía sanarse rápidamente y suspiro mientras parecía pensar lo que iba a decir— **¿Has tenido hambre con frecuencia o incluso dormir? ¿Necesidades humanas extrañamente nulas? ¿Frio o calor? O, es que acaso no te has dado cuenta ¿eh?**

El sintió como el pánico recorría su sangre, si se permitía ver sus palabras desde el punto de vista de alguien normal todos esos puntos eran razones válidas para sospechar de él, incluso capturarle y mandarlo al análisis de sangre, extracción de piel o continuos experimentos macabros para probar la resistencia, fuerza e incluso regeneración con extenuantes sesiones de tortura.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía permitir que sus palabras le afectarán.

Podía condenarla, decir que era una mentira y aún saber que contender con ella era una pérdida

Las palabras de ella calaban hondo y de verdad parecían golpearlo como el filo de una espada para mirar aquellos ojos grises.

— **Ya sabes cual es la respuesta y aunque quieras negar la realidad es evidente, Eres uno de los nuestros, Dante Ritter—** comento suavemente, aunque ella podía obligarlo con una muestra dolorosa y lo suficiente como para que se callaran todas sus dudas.

— _Sabes que es verdad lo que ella te dice_ — dijo una voz en su cabeza, una que había acallado mientras lo entrenaban como Soldner sin misericordia a nada, ni nadie y por supuesto a personas que desconocía y cazaba.

Se fijo en su piel brillar, parecía suave y aunque no se daba el lujo de admirar a una mujer, desde su juventud incluso cuando su padre adoptivo le dio la oportunidad y también durante las pruebas del entrenamiento, para enfriar su corazon como para otros era fácil hacerlo y al tiempo que relegaba esa voz y permanecer siempre en guardia, después de tales descuidos que le habían costado cicatrices en su cuerpo por ello su molesta obsesión por aquella mujer, una desconocida que era su enemiga o ...¿realmente lo era? Porque no lo había matado y aún, sus habilidades eran parecidas, pero por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo plateado.

Lo había distraído de ver el filo de un cuchillo de plata elevándose en el cielo hacia ellos desde atrás.


	7. Faith

**LOS TRECE DEL JURAMENTO DEL APOCALIPSIS**

 **PARTE 1: DESTINO**

 **.o./**

 **Ciao, guys Dios les bendiga :D**

 **Summary:**

 **En un juramento se resguardaba las llaves del fin del mundo, trece lo componían y la humanidad necesitaba sobrevivir, pero, la única salida estaba en la sangre de unos pocos y debía sobrevivir a cualquier costo…Fic para la actividad de " El Fin Del Siglo: Profecías del fin del mundo" del Foro Christ Living in Followers in Spanish**

 **Hi, chicos Dios les bendiga**

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que he decidido escribir, donde el libro del Apocalipsis, Daniel entre otros que mencionan las profecías sobre lo que ha de ocurrir en el fin del siglo antes de que Cristo venga.**

 **Sinopsis**

En el año 2014 los estudios genéticos habían llegado a mutar los genes para reducir ciertas enfermedades, y la mutación se volvió incontrolable. En los años siguientes se continuó identificando los genes que influían en la longevidad de vida del ser humano, con ello buscando la cura a las múltiples deformaciones humanas.

La perfección.

Poco tiempo después estallo la guerra en el mundo, donde las armas nucleares y genéticas se desencadenaron destruyendo más del 50% de la civilización. Al tratar de llevar una paz duradera se llegó a un acuerdo entre las naciones, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

La tierra estaba muriendo, y nada se podía hacer.

Las pestes comenzaron a desatarse y la única forma de destruirlas era la misma que la había ocasionado. Los pocos científicos vivos, buscaron durante una década la solución y habían hallado a través del proceso Metilación -Adición en el ADN la solución en un grupo sanguíneo oculto entre la humanidad; De las cenizas de aquella lejana civilización, surgió un nuevo mundo donde las arenas cubrían la árida tierra y la persecución de aquella sangre era la única respuesta: Al precio que fuera, la humanidad debía sobrevivir…

 **Palabras:** **1101** **aprox.**

 **Capítulo** **7: Faith**

 **"** **La fe es la constancia de las cosas que se esperan, la comprobación de los hechos que no se ven** **"**

 **Hebreos 11:1**

El filoso brillo de plata hizo que sus latidos se dispararan como una mecha de pólvora a punto de explotar.

Una sonrisa se avisto en el rostro de ella con un movimiento fluido dejó pasar el filo del acero como parte de su cuerpo y con asombro pudo ver como se hacía el nuevo objetivo de la espada.

Era como si el hombre la ignorara deliberadamente, parecía ir tras él aún cuando ambos estaban tras ella y entonces pudo ver de quien se trataba, sólo había un tipo de mercenario que haría tal cosa.

«¡¿Porque?¡» pensó desenvainando su espada preparado al contraataque, al ser lanzado hacia atrás pudo ver a la mujer de brazos cruzados junto una ceja arqueada burlonamente y el brillo malicioso de sus ojos mientras su túnica parecía moverse envuelta con el viento.

Como si nadie más que él pudiera verla.

— **¿Qué rayos le sucede?—** pregunto, aunque podia distinguir la fuerza de sus golpes que dentro del ejército Soldner cuyos adeptos eran únicos en su clase.

Apretó los dientes, sabia que cualquier tipo de dolor que le infringiera al hombre delante de él no lo persuadiría siquiera de cambiar de opinión y sólo eran enviados únicamente por una sola razón...

«...Pero, ¡eso no podía ser! , ¿verdad?» pensó echándose atrás y afirmando su espada.

— _ **¿Que esperabas, Caro*?**_ —comento ella, su voz un eco siniestro que resonaba en el viento y pudo ver su figura distorsionada en la arena mientras tomaba asiento en la cima de la duna sin siquiera parecer haber dado un solo paso.

Parecía divertida con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y eso le molesto a Dante.

— _ **Era obvio que te estaban vigilando y parece que han confirmado su sospechas sobre ti, ¿eh**_ **?** —comento ella apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y señalando a su contrincante quien era diestro con las patadas— _ **Además, ellos los Borrell Midbar* sólo están para terminar el trabajo.**_

El hombre giro sobre si, levantó sus piernas en forma de tijeras y con la fuerza del giro lanzó unas cuchillas, Dante las esquivo apoyándose hacia atrás con las manos.

Ella sonrío, molesto Dante rodo hacia delante de rodillas.

Ahora listo se impulso para golpearle desde las puntas de sus botas, este cayo al suelo y Dante agarro sus piernas con las suyas apretando y golpeando las articulaciones de las piernas.

«¿Son así de indiferentes?» pensó mientras se apartaba con un salto.

No escuchó por su parte que el hombre no soltaba gemido alguno, sabía que algunos de los Borrell usaban sustancias para olvidar el dolor y mantenerse activos hasta que el cuerpo no diera más.

Lanzo un Fuité medio, que golpeo la espada que había comenzado a salir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Allegra, quien sonriente continúo su diversión al molestar al Soldner.

— _ **Se puede decir que mi radar es bastante bueno**_ — dijo, para ver que lanzaba el golpe en posición frontal, haciendo un pivote con el pie y girando el cuerpo para golpear a su perseguidor de lado— _ **Además, veo que manejas bien esa técnica y ¿Por qué no solo le pegas en el cuello para dejar de perder el tiempo?**_

Recitaba las técnicas del Savate un antiguo arte francés, encogiéndose de hombros, pensó que era bastante divertido nada más faltaban las palomitas de maíz y un vaso de gaseosa.

Lástima que eso estaba limitado, ya que solo podrían encontrarse en las Megapolis.

Volteo los ojos, al ver al hombre terco que parecía no entender, suspiro resignada.

Recito unas palabras que en todo este tiempo pareció entender, hasta ese día.

" _¡Humanos!... (Y obedeced) a vuestro señor…Así os mostrareis precavidos_ "*

Se deslizo desde la duna y de un salto en el aire digno de un gimnasta, terminando su rutina frente al enemigo en cuclillas.

Saco el filo de su espada tan rápido que inclusive, el mismo Dante no lo habría podido ver por tampoco y sólo vería la cabeza que rodó con aquel corte limpio sobre la arena.

Ella se irguió envainando su espada, mientras el cuerpo caía tras ella lentamente.

Lo miro con sus ojos suaves, aun percibiendo su extraña sorpresa en sus ojos que comenzaban a clarear y sólo distinguiendo las deformaciones que dejaba entrever el ejecutor muerto.

Se deshizo con un movimiento de su mano de la distorsión, el viento se deslizo con algunos granos de arena levantando el polvo y vio como ella se acercaba al cuerpo, buscó entre la túnica para levantar entre sus dedos el intercomunicador del ejecutor.

Pudo ver como este se volvía ceniza entre sus dedos, dejando que su mensaje llegara a su destino.

«Debe ser porque lo ayude, sin decir nada» pensó ella, al ver su asombro pero era hora que reconociera quien era mientras deslizaba su dedo índice y hacia el velo que cubría su cuello dejo al descubierto una marca, que en una extraña forma circular parecía ser rodeada con triángulos en ocho picas junto a unas hiedras a los lados.

Ella lo miró impasible, inclinando un poco la cabeza para que viera con claridad y dejara de dar rodeos para aceptar un hecho.

— **Tienes los mismos trazos** —su voz, sin ningún tipo de eco o distorsión y señaló su brazo con su mirada gris, luego se volvió para fijar su atención en el horizonte por un breve momento le pareció ver una sonrisa — **Además, los diez reinos te ven ahora como un posible "Espécimen". ¿Porque no vienes conmigo?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mujer le dio la espalda, alejándose por la siguiente duna que se alzaba hacia el oriente.

Se deslizo desapareciendo de la vista de Dante, confuso solo miró el cuerpo sin vida del Borrell en el suelo— _Uno que ya había perdido su humanidad hacia mucho tiempo por la biogenetica_ —No lo que hacía ser "humano".

Venia por él, eso era un hecho y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para subsistir sin intervenir como Soldner había sido marcado como objetivo.

Pero, ella le ofrecía una vía de escape.

Una que ni siquiera los reinos podían alcanzar, el reino de lo intangible y en el que los Deunoros eran los intermediarios.

No volvería atrás, aunque dejara comodidades y todo lo que había conocido desde su juventud.

Pensó en que dejaba de ser un depredador, para ser una presa.

Sería un necio si ignorara aquella realidad, pero aun cuando fuera una presa el lucharía con toda su fuerza por vivir y contra aquello que lo consideraba una amenaza, aún cuando fuese él quien según las Megapolis una amenaza.

Era extraño esperar algo mejor de algo que no veía, pero...¿No se movía la mayoría de esa manera, creyendo que sucedería lo que planeaban?


End file.
